


Riches and Gold

by phynxfeather



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Angst, Cute Liam, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Loneliness, M/M, Romance, Secrets, Theo Raeken Loves Liam Dunbar, Trapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phynxfeather/pseuds/phynxfeather
Summary: Theo Raeken is rich, he's handsome, he's an extremely good actor, and he's one of the most wanted bachelors in America.However, Theo has a secret. Liam Dunbar. The person no one knows about. Liam is always with Theo, and loves him more than anyone Theo's been with in the past.It's hard having such a beautiful secret, but it's for the better.Until it isn't.
Relationships: Gabe/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 57
Kudos: 50





	1. Part One: The Price of Happiness

__

_"I said I was okay with anything as long as I had him. I don't feel that way anymore. I feel like I'm trapped in a tower, or something. I might as well grow my hair long."_

_\- Liam_

_"Liam had a whole normal life before this. It breaks my heart to see that life withering away for the sake of love."_

_\- Nolan, Hayden, Mason, Corey—anyone who cares._


	2. All I Ever Wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I added more characters into the tags because I realized they would play a big part. I also replaced Isaac and Malia with Gabe and Nolan.
> 
> I managed to write this chapter very quick, and I have so much in mind for this. Thank you for coming here to read it :)

_Draft Until Further Notice_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I want to definitely add more Gabe in the future. I have so many mixed feelings about him, throughout the show I was like Gabe :/ and then in the end I was like Gabe <3
> 
> Also I asked this on the first chapter while we waited but I haven't written non-gender bender for a while and I just wanted your opinon.  
> If I made this Gender Bender, Liam as a female, would you still read this? Or should I just leave it like it is?
> 
> One person already gave their opinion and I totally understand them. So just go with what you think and I'll try my best to manage :) I'm kind of confused because I have another story I started and I'm wondering if not a lot of people read or commented on it because of gender bender. Probably, but that's fine, I'm totally best friends with gender bender but it's hard for me to read the gender bender other people write lmao. So yes just tell me.
> 
> \+ Leave a comment and tell me what you thought, it motivates me to write more. I'm a very self conscious person so if I see people reading and not their opinion I wonder if they liked it or hated it, and then I start to question if it's even worth writing 😥 I know that sucks of me, but I really can't help it.
> 
> Thank you for reading


	3. I Fall to Pieces When I'm With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> I just want to say that I am SO HAPPY at all the support I'm receiving on this story. To be honest, when the first chapter went up, I was really confused, and a little conscious wondering if anyone would like this. For a day I felt that way, and then everyone's comments made me so happy. Please continue to comment because you have no idea how much they brightened my day, and made me want to write more. 
> 
> I've decided to keep this normal, without gender bender. Thank you all for your feedback ❤️ Someone suggested trans Liam, but the only reason I wouldn't is because I don't have a lot of knowledge, and I just wouldn't want to mess anything up. 
> 
> You guys reading this means a lot to me, and I'm SO SO happy about that. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please continue to comment, I love reading them and replying to you all ❤️
> 
> The title is inspired by Lana Del Rey - Cherry (it's a great song and I think it goes well with this story)
> 
> Side note: apparently you cannot search up which aisle in Party City has the black decorations lmao

_Draft Until Further Notice_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also writing another story currently, so I just want to let you guys know of my schedule. I've decided to update every two days.  
> So two days ago I updated the other story, and today I updated this one. Two days later it'll be the other story. That means that this story will be updated every 5th day. Hopefully that's okay for you guys because I like to write ahead, and I'm an artist and have deadlines on art, and it takes a while to draw.
> 
> P.S. I've written the next chapter and I'm so proud of it :)
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤️


	4. Main Character in My Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! 
> 
> I'm so excited to be back with another chapter. We definitely find out more in it, and I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm sorry if the chapters are short, it's just what I can manage. Hopefully that's okay. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry but in the last chapter I literally replied to all the comments so late smh. I will try to be faster because I really love seeing and reading all the comments. And seeing names pop up again makes me so happy. I really like to be interactive with my readers, it's a fun thing. So if you ever want to reply to my reply, go ahead! I'll definitely read it and reply!
> 
> Also lmao there is more angst for sure hehe.  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!
> 
> P.S. Explain why Cody Christian is so fine.

_Draft Until Further Notice_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! Lmao! Don't be mad.
> 
> Also I just noticed that I haven't asked you guys how you've been doing. I hope you all are staying safe and taking care of yourselves. I know these are rough times, so don't be afraid to share how you're doing, I really want to know everyone is fine hopefully. For us we are still in lock down (I'm from Canada), and I'm kind of good with that because I want the spread to lessen more and more.
> 
> Also! Another also lmao I say also a lot. I'm going to be uploading another story today. It's going to be called Green Eyes and Deadly Tricks. It's more of an adventure type, it includes romance too, and it's Thiam + some other ships I have :)
> 
> Anyway thank you so much for reading and putting up with my huge af messages, I'm so weird. You're all awesome and your support on this story means everything <3
> 
> Take care <3


	5. Uncontrollable Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry for the wait this time. This is so late into the day. I was just super busy today but had to make sure I posted. I have become a little behind in my writing because I've adopted a new hobby but don't worry I will sustain regular updates.
> 
> I know the story is going very slow right now. I'd like to apologize but also let you know that it's the angst aspect I'm fulfilling right now. I have the story plotted and after next chapter, things will definitely start to pick up in their lives. These four chapters mostly developed Liam's struggle and gave some introduction.
> 
> Thanks for commenting in the last chapter, it was great to hear form you all. I guess this time let's talk about the gifs I use on every chapter. Are you guys enjoying them?
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. It may not seem the longest but it had a lot of stuff come up. I'll stop spoiling so you can read it. Enjoy!

_Draft Until Further Notice_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! It definitely doesn't end here. It's a cliff hanger so you'll find out more!
> 
> Also something I forgot to say last chapter. I'm really happy you guys are appreciating Liam's friendships. Especially the one with Nolan. It makes me happy to hear.
> 
> Also it was awesome writing some more Gabe, even if it was a little. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought and take care!


	6. My Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm updating this chapter early because I don't want to be late. I also know I'm going to have a busy day so I don't want to miss out on updating.
> 
> I'm posting this on my phone so some of the format isn't perfect but it won't take from the story. Plus I will have a gif added tomorrow. Hopefully.
> 
> I know you guys want him to talk to Theo and it may be furstrating but I promise things will start moving along. Also I'm thinking of making this story parts. This is part one. The next part will start in the 7th chapter. It splits the story into different stages. I like that tbh
> 
> Once again thank you for all your comments ❤️

_Draft Until Further Notice_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ofc I ship newtmas hehe 😆
> 
> Thanks for reading! Take care and let me know what you thought :)


	7. Perfect Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm here with the final chapter of part one.  
> Originally I was going to take a break after this part for a week. It's because I needed to catch up on writing this. Also because I'm finding myself busy and my teen wolf feels moving away for a bit. However, I decided to just end up finishing the rest of the story. So I wrote the whole thing! I want to finish my other story too but I might pause that one for a while. It's been tiring writing constantly for two days lmao. 
> 
> Because of this I'm going to change the upload schedule. I think it'll be every third day. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. I love your comments btw :)

_Draft Until Further Notice_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Look forward to part two  
> Bye! Take care <3


	8. Part Two: The Distance Between Us

_"I think I like it like this. My mind is at ease, but I still miss you."_

_\- Liam_

_"There are things I will never say. Reasons I will never reveal."_

_\- Theo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I really want to say thank you for all the messages you left me. Things are slowly making there way back to better, and school is starting soon too. I want to get this story finished before school starts but we will see.
> 
> Things are not "okay". I'm recovering from them, but there is no definite "okay" right now. However, I am grateful for all that I still have. 
> 
> I want to be able to have regular updates, I don't want you guys to have to wait. So I will try my best. This is the opening of part two. Sorry if you expected a whole chapter.
> 
> Also I'm not in the mood to do gifs anymore, but maybe in the future.
> 
> Thank you all, you're all very sweet. Your messages warmed my heart. Please take care of yourselves <3


End file.
